


Living In The Present Doesn’t Make It A Gift

by OofBoost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future, Future Character Death, Future Fic, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Original Character(s), Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OofBoost/pseuds/OofBoost
Summary: Future events leave Keith and Lance’s kids, Josiah and Ilah, orphaned once again. I’m order to save the fate of the universe the siblings go back in time to prevent the universes demise. Problem was, everyone has far too much unsettled history that interfere, will they be able to stop it in time?





	1. Orphans...Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Piece of the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918814) by [booknerd637](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd637/pseuds/booknerd637). 



> This was inspired by a work from booknerd376, so please go check them out cause their work is amazing! Don’t know how often I’ll update this, maybe weekly? Perhaps sooner. We’ll see

“How far back do you think we’ll go?” Ilah asks as she watches Josiah tinker with the circuit box. She’s kind enough to hold the flashlight up so he can see.

 

“Does it matter? As long as it’s before now then it works.” Josiah adds on, downgrading Ilah’s questions as he keeps his attention on the wires and switches, trying to remember what his Aunt and Uncle had taught him.

 

“It _does_ matter. We could go back to the _beginning of time_ or _10 seconds ago._ It kinda matters, Jo.” Ilah debates with her brothers point of view.

 

“Well, if something like that happens,” Josiah grunts as he turns an older switch and watches the power turn on and direct towards the work room. He smiles with a scoff before standing back up and turning around to face Ilah, she shines the flashlight on his chest, “I’ll make sure to blame you.” He smirks.

 

Annoyed, Ilah shines the light directly in his eyes. He winces and puts his hand up, forcefully pushing the flashlight down. He rolls his eyes and makes his way out of the under room. Ilah follows him up the stairs and down the halls. The walk would be quiet, but Ilah just can’t handle the quiet.

 

“What if-” Ilah starts, but Josiah cuts her off.

 

“Oh, ‘What if?’, ‘What if?’, ‘What if?’.” Josiah whines with mockery. He stops walking and turns around to face Ilah, “I got one for ya. What if...it works? Hmm? And _we_ save the day for once? How does that sound?”

 

Ilah crosses her arms and furrows her brows at her brother, “You know what, Red? When we get Dad and Dad back, they are gonna give you hell.” Josiah rolls his eyes before turning around to keep walking.

 

“Yeah? Well, they aren’t here. At least, not yet.” He adds on the last part in a lower part. He knows it’s a bit too harsh, but he can’t really control himself. As Ilah had been grieving he was stuck in disbelief. He wasn’t convinced his parents were gone, hence the plan. So, he hadn’t mourned.

 

They next few quick moments are left in silence as they turn in to the work room. There’s a large circular opening with a ring-like appearance. They walk over to it and begin their work. Ilah has placed the flashlight on a table as she won’t be needing it any longer. She crosses her arms and watches Josiah type away commands on the control panel. A thought suddenly pops in to her mind and she can’t help but speak it.

 

“Do you-” She takes a quick moment to think her wording over again, “Do you think we could meet our _real_ parents?” She asks out loud. Josiah visibly stops working as he freezes. His mind goes blank at the reminder of their past lives before being adopted. Well, Josiah’s past life. Ilah had been with them her whole life, Josiah had at least spent 1 year of his life with his real family, or at least his _kind_. He just couldn’t remember it. He was too young. God, the amount of times he would beat himself up for _not remembering._

 

“Dad and Dad are our real parents.” Josiah quickly falls back in to his normal hold and continues to work with an absent mind.

 

“I mean our-” Ilah continues to suggest but Josiah isn’t having any of it. He slams his fist on the panel, luckily not breaking any equipment or bones as he cuts off Ilah to stop her.

 

“Damnit, Ilah. They didn’t want us! Why should we want them!?” Josiah yells at his sister, barely turning his head to look at her.

 

“ _You!_ _Your_ parents didn’t want _you_! My parents wanted me!” Ilah yells back, tears falling from her eyes. Josiah feels the anger start to boil inside him. It was once at a light simmer but now it was fuming from liquid to gas. He turned around to face Ilah.

 

“Oh, yeah? Well, at least there’s a chance that my parents are still _alive_!” Josiah yells back, as if the responses were some sort of contest.

 

“What would that matter? They wouldn’t want you now.” Ilah argues back, tears streaming faster than before as she can’t help herself. The topic so sensitive and arguments with Josiah so rare. But they’ve been on edge this past week. It takes a toll on you when you’re by yourself.

 

“I could go back to my planet, Ilah. I could learn about _my_ culture and _my_ people. _You_ , can’t do that.” Josiah finally started to lower his voice. He narrowed his eyes at Ilah, frustrated and upset with his sister. He had slowly started to get closer during the rant and was now only inches away from Ilah, their vast difference in height showing as he towers only slightly over her, still at reasonable heights.

 

“At least Dad and Dad _wanted me!_ ” Ilah pathetically yells back, fighting through the tears that Josiah dismisses.

 

“Oh, we both know that’s not true. They _chose_ me. Out of every kid in that place, they chose _me_. They were stuck with you. I was a choice. You were just a burden.” Josiah pokes her in the chest during his rant, but this only edges Ilah on more.

 

“Is that what you really believe?” She scoffs before continuing, “They _pitied_ you, Josiah. No one wanted you. Even the damn workers didn’t know what to do with you. Your Dad may have been Ignian but you? You’re all human. You aren’t like them. You aren’t _one_ of them. You were just a problem to be dealt with so Dad and Dad took you off their hands. They _wanted_ me. They _loved_ my Mom. They _knew_ her. She _helped_ them. Yours were nothing more than two idiots that added to the long list of nobodies that _didn’t want you._ ”

 

Josiah is quiet for a moment as he’s taken aback. He didn’t expect any of the words that came out of his sister’s mouth. His expression goes soft with shock and hurt as a part of him tells him to cry while the other tells him to argue back. He finds the sliver in himself to go expressionless and shake his head at his sister before turning back around.

 

“No one in the universe wants us, Ilah. But Dad and Dad were willing to _take care of us._ That’s why we have to get them back.” He explains, ending the argument along with the controls for the teleporter. He pulls down a lever and suddenly the circular frame is filled with bursts of matter and elements that combines to make something beautiful. The two looked at it and then back at each other. Josiah turned around completely and faced his sister. Ilah looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry. Ok? But, now we have to be strong. Dad and Dad are relying on us.” Josiah cups Ilah’s face, which gently causes her to look at him. He wipes away a few tears with his thumbs like he used to when they were younger. Ilah nods at him with determined eyes and he smiles back.

 

The two stand in front of the portal and hold hands to ensure the exact placement of both of them stays the same. Josiah would initiate when they took their steps as he was older and was typically put in charge. This situation was no different.

 

“Pidge, don’t fail us now.” Josiah says to no one in particular before taking his step, Ilah following along as the two are engulfed by the unknown matter.


	2. Be Polite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah and Ilah safely make it to the past but trust is going to be hard to build when they can’t tell too much.

All 5 paladins walked in to the lounge area, clearly out of breath. They found their respected positions on the couch and held their helmets that they’ve taken off. Training definitely takes its toll on their bodies. They’re just glad to be given a moment to rest, it’s all they could ask for.

 

“I’m _pretty_ sure our team beat yours.” Lance references to him and Shiro going against Keith, Pidge, and Hunk.

 

“ _Your team_ has the most _powerful_ lion. I’m not sure that’s considered a fair fight.” Keith interjects at Lance’s accusation.

 

“ _You_ had three people. We only have two. Boom, fair.” Lance attempts to end the argument.

 

“That’s not how math works, Lance.” Pidge corrects the blue paladin.

 

“You know what?” Lance lifts his head from previously resting on the back of the couch. He opens his mouth to continue the argument but it cut off the the Castle's intercom.

 

“Paladins! Come to the Bridge! Now!” Allura's voice runs through the Castle.

 

The paladins look at each other before changing their demeanor into something more serious. They all rush to put their helmets back on and flush from the lounge area and dash their way to the Bridge.

 

It doesn't take them long as they rush to get there. They have to quickly stop once they get there, almost not realizing it. This causes a few slides and a couple run ins, but they're just glad they made it there quick enough.

 

“What is it, Princess?” Shiro is quick to ask. It's suspected seeing as he's the leader and makes most of the calls.

 

“We have...visitors?” Allura answers with confusion.

 

She keeps her eyes on the Castle security. Everyone joins her. Coran manages to select the desirable one and pull it up. It's in full screen for them to see and the sound is turned on for them to see.

 

It's two kid. Maybe their age? At least one of them look their age. The other looks Pidge's age. They are both wearing space suits oddly similar to the ones the paladin wear, but with different aspect and details, such as the older one has dark purple lining and the younger one has light purple lining. Through the helmets they can make out that the older one is a boy with deep red hair that flips at the front. He's got a nice tan but a very serious glare. The shorted one seems to be a girl with long brown hair. There are natural highlights of an almost blondish color streaking along it. Her face is soft and light tones with sprinkled freckles. She seems distant as the older one more focused.

 

“Um, Hello? Can we um, come in?” The older one speaks to the door not entirely sure what to do. Everyone is too shocked and confused to react at first, “We come in peace?” The kid offers again, holding up the familiar sign from the movies.

 

“Who are _they_?” Lance exclaims.

 

“We do not know. Shall we let them in, Princess?” Clean turns to Allura for an answer. She furrows her brows to think before responding.

 

“We may allow them entrance. Although, I'd like it if we had a word with them in the converse room.” Allura decides. Coran nods. He clicks a button and a mic pops up. He leans down to speak in to it.

 

“You may come in. Stay where you are.” Coran announces professionally.

 

“Do we gotta like, take our shoes off when we get in? You picky like that?” The boy asks. He earns a sharp elbow from the girl, “Ow! What? I'm being polite, you brat.”

 

Coran looks very confused as he allows the doors entry. He watches the two walk inside. Everyone turns to face each other, not entirely sure what to do next. Luckily, Allura speaks up.

 

“I will direct them to the room. Coran, if you may ensure the Castle programs are working and then have everyone meet us I would be thankful for it.” Allura explains to which Coran nods once again.

 

Clean turns around and begins working away, checking all the systems he possibly could. While he works the paladins talk amongst themselves.

 

“They looked human to you, right? They looked human to me.” Hunk desires clarification.

 

“Yeah…” Keith drifts off, trying to think about the circumstance and all its meanings.

 

“I thought _we_ were the only humans out here?” Lance questions.

 

“Apparently not.” Pidge shrugs.

 

“We can't get blindsided by this. They are still intruders and we'll treat them no differently. It could be a trap.” Shiro adds on. He remains the voice of reason.

 

“Shiro's right. We've gotta keep our guard up.” Keith adds and everyone nods.

 

“Alright, that'll do it.” Coran finishes off his job before quickly turning back around, “Follow me, paladin.”

 

He doesn't allow them time for questions or comments as he's off to his destination. He knows his way around the Castle like the back of his hand and it's hard keeping up with him sometimes. The paladins are rushing once again to follow suit. They just _can't_ seem to catch a break lately.

 

Despite the burn in their legs and the dryness in their chest, they push through to keep up with Coran. They become relieved when they finally arrive at the room. He waits before the door and hesitates but ultimately opens it.

 

Everyone files in to the smaller room. There's enough room for the paladins to line up against one wall comfortably and face the culprits. Allura and Coran stand more or so towards the table in the middle of the room. The two kids sat on the other side. The room was white with neon blue lining similar to the rest of the Castle. It was far from intimidating.

 

The moment the paladins walked in the two kids seemed to hold their breath as if they would release the worlds secrets if they opened their mouths. They kept their eyes on the paladins but continues to linger on two that everyone couldn't quite make out yet. The turned their focus to the Alteans when they spoke.

 

“Who are you?” Allura insists.

 

“Josiah.” The boy raises his hand lightly.

 

“Ilah.” The girl does the same. It's so simple that it confuses the others, it didn't make sense.

 

“I am Princess Allura of Altea and this is my associate, Coran. These are the Paladins of Voltron. Shiro, Keith-”

 

“Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. Yeah, yeah. We know. Can we just get to what we came here for?” Josiah asks eagerly. It falters the group as the bluntness didn't make sense. Suddenly Ilah kicks Josiah from under the table, “Ow! Would you _stop_ doing that.” He grits through his teeth.

 

“You're not being polite.” Ilah grits back.

 

“My bad.” Josiah fakes a smile and looks back at the team, ‘“May we _please_ get to what we came here for?” Josiah tries again, earning an annoyed groan from Ilah. The team continues to look completely and utterly confused.

 

“Allow us to ask our questions.” Allura takes control once again as the duo nods in respect, “Who sent you?”

 

“Uh, we did?” Josiah replies, as if it were obvious. He looks over to Ilah for approval but she just shakes her head.

 

“From where?” Allura goes on to add. The boy takes a moment to compose himself before responding.

 

“The future.”

 


	3. James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah and Ilah reveal more information as to the details of the circumstances which may result in Lance getting called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so a lot of stuff is going to make NO sense whatsoever for the next few chapter, but I swear things start to clear up and you eventually know more. I have everything planned out and I’m actually really hyped about this

“The future?!” Lance exclaims loudly in disbelief before laughing out loud. Allura turns around to give him a glare due to his behavior.

 

“I told you they wouldn't believe us.” Ilah whispers to Josiah who rolls his eyes. His sister is far too pessimistic for her own good.

 

“How are we supposed to believe you?” Shiro questions, taking a more open minded approach.

 

“Uh,” Josiah takes a moment to think, “How old is Keith and Lance?” He asks.

 

“Why?” Keith asks. He's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a very protective and closed off look.

 

“Picky, picky. Just- An answer, please?” Josiah attempts a quick explanation.

 

“I'm 17.” Lance hesitantly responds. All eyes turn to Keith.

 

“19.” He responds with slight anger. He didn't like the feeling of this.

 

“Oh, God. This is before they even…” Josiah trails off, keeping his voice low while speaking to Ilah.

 

“It's fine, we got this. Small change of plans, but we're good.” Ilah assures her brother.

 

“Care to explain what this _plan_ is?” Keith interjects.

 

“Ima explain this to the best of my ability, but it's a ride, so get comfortable.” Josiah warns them before. Lance shrugs and goes to sit down on the floor criss crossed. Keith looks down at him with a confused and irritated look.

 

“What? He said get comfortable.” Lance defends himself. All he does is earn an eye roll from Keith. Josiah and Ilah can't help but smile. This is mentally questions by the others but not brought up.

 

“Continue.” Allura nods.

 

“We already mentioned we're from the future. What, like, 23 years in the future?” Josiah questions Ilah for his math as she was better at it than he was. She nods with approval.

 

“Can you prove that?” Shiro asks politely.

 

“Um, I could say something about one of you that I probably shouldn't know?” Josiah offers. Ilah glares at him with a warning. He glares back as if to say, _‘Not that, don't worry.’_

 

“Go ahead.” Shiro nods.

 

“Um, Lance has four other siblings, a sister in law, and a niece and a nephew.” Josiah offers up for grabs as evidence. Everyone looks to Lance for clarification.

 

“I mean, that's true, but I still don't believe you. Say something one of us will do in the future that only _we_ would know about. Or at least something none of us have told anyone.” Lance challenges and everyone silently agrees and they turn their attention back on the two kids.

 

Josiah starts to chuckles before his response and Ilah catches on to what he's about to say. She gives him a look but he doesn't care.

 

“Josiah Redmond Zenith, choose something else. I am _begging_ you.” Ilah exclaims. Josiah shakes his head and opens his mouth to respond.

 

“Lance remembers the ‘bonding moment.’” He puts air quotes around the last two words before bursting into laughter.

 

Keith looks to Lance with wide eyes as everyone keeps their eyes on the two as well. Lance glares from the two kids back to Keith and then the kids and then Keith with a stammer.

 

“I didn't- They're just- I couldn't have possibly-” He stutters, not really sure how to get out of this one because they were _right_ and that was crucial information but he didn't want Keith to _know._

 

“Asshole!” Keith exclaims at the blue paladin.

 

“Ok, now listen here, Keith. I didn't- I just knew that- I was-” Lance stutters again.

 

“He was embarrassed.” Josiah laughs harder. Lance gives him a glare of anger but Josiah feels far from threatened. Lance crosses his arms and looks back at the pair.

 

“Alright, whatever. Whatever. We know you're legit, now get on with whatever you came here for.” Lance pouts at his demand.

 

“We are _talking_ after this.” Keith insists through a whispers to which Lance rolls his eyes. Josiah calms down from his laughing fit to wipe away a tear of joy.

 

“That was fun.” Josiah calms down as Ilah looks at him with annoyance.

 

“Not for me.” Lance grumbles.

 

“You'll thank me later, man.” Josiah promises. It felt a little weird calling his Dad ‘man’ but he _had_ to keep the act up. They couldn't mess up the future more than they already have, “Anyways, back to our point.”

 

“Finally.” Ilah mumbles.

 

“23 years from now this Castle is going to be infiltrated by a really bad dude. I don't really know any other way to say it, but you guys don't make it.” Josiah says solemnly.

 

“Who is the man? Perhaps we know him?” Allura questions.

 

“We don't actually know his identity. But, we call him James.” Josiah answers.

 

“James?!” Keith exclaims.

 

“Cool your jets. Not the prick James you punched when you were an emotional ball of hormones, no relation there.” Josiah corrects and clears up the confusion.

 

“What-? _How_ do you know about that?” Keith questions.

 

“Future, remember?” Josiah taps the side of his head.

 

“That doesn't make sense. All of your statements happened in the past but you're from the future. How could you possibly know them?” Pidge questions the logic being presented, as usual.

 

“We have direct relations to your guys team. We end up being involved in your daily lives, but I really can't go any further in to that.” Josiah lets out as much that's deemed safe.

 

“Alright, fair enough.” Pidge nods with approval.

 

“As I was saying, James-” Josiah attempts to continue.

 

“I have a hard time believing we refer to him as _James_.” Keith challenges.

 

“Oh, that falls on Lance.” Ilah scoffs at the stupidity, “He thought he looked like the former president James Buchanan due to his hairstyle and it kinda just stuck.”

 

“Alright, now I believe it.” Keith rests against the wall with a calmer hold. Lance looks up at him with an offended expression, Keith doesn't even give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

 

“May I continue?” Josiah questions. Allura nods, “Thank you, Princess. As I was saying, James ends up being all of your guys demise. We came back to prevent that from happening. Hopefully being able to provide you with enough information so he can be stopped before hand.”

 

“Considering we're 23 years early, 1 of 2 things could happen. 1, we've gained an extreme upper hand and taking him down is easy. 2, this triggers a premature reoccurrence of what's yet to come.” Ilah explains the outcomes to which everyone nods.

 

“If you are involved with our daily lives and James kills us, how are _you_ still alive?” Hunk works out verbally.

 

“Panic room.” Ilah explains with two simple words.

 

“But we don't have a panic room?” Coran doubts their reasoning.

 

“Not _yet_. I think like 20 or so years from now a couple of you insist on it being installed.” Josiah backs up his claim.

 

“Who?” Lance questions.

 

“We really wanna avoid telling you guys more than we have to.” Ilah explains the hesitation to which everyone nods respectfully.

 

“Well,” Allura gains everyone's attention, “Let's see what you know so we can start looking for this James.”

 


	4. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith accidently strikes a very sensative chord in Josiah, learning more than he intended.

“Until we are able to ensure our next destination, we insist you make yourselves at home.” Allura smiles.

 

“Sweet! Training room!” Josiah exclaims.

 

“Ok, _KJ_.” Ilah mocks with the familiar nickname.

 

“What does that mean?” Keith asks. There's slight panic in Ilah and Josiah's eyes.

 

“Nothing. It's just a nickname.” Ilah quickly covers up because the truth would cause a _mess_.

 

“I hope you don't mind that Keith keeps an eye on you to ensure your safety and honesty.” Allura looks at them sympathetically.

 

“No, we completely get it.” Josiah pushes it off. Inside he was smirking at how much _fun_ he was going to have _messing_ with his Dad. He's never had the upper hand before, but now that he does he's taking full advantage of it.

 

“Well, please enjoy your stay. I will be on the Bridge if need be.” Allura smiles before trailing off. The two kids are left with a brooding Keith. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed. It's the same closed off position they're not all that used to but will grow accustom to.

 

“You don't have to babysit us, ya know?” Ilah offers as the two kids walk over to the lounge couch and sit down. Grabbing tablets left around.

 

“I'll take my chances.” Keith scowls, keeping his attention direct.

 

“Suit yourself.” Ilah shrugs as she pulls up games. The two kids comfort level with the environment confuses Keith but also makes their story more believable. He's not entirely sure what to make of it.

 

“How do you two know each other?” Keith questions. It's never actually been said out loud, but the simple question suddenly came to his mind.

 

“Brother.” Ilah points to Josiah, keeping her eyes on the tablet.

 

“Sister.” Josiah does the same.

 

“And how long do you stay here?” Keith questions. He really doesn't want these kids around any longer than they have to be and isn't looking forward to meeting them in the future.

 

“Whole life.” Ilah answers, keeping her attention on the tablet.

 

“Since I was a year old.” Josiah adds in, also keeping his attention on his tablet.

 

“Where were you the year before you came here?” Keith asks. His anger has grown more in to interest and confusion that filled the pit in his stomach with hunger to know more. The more he knew the safer he felt. It's always been that way.

 

“Hell.” Josiah scoffs as a joke. Ilah elbows him once again, “Ilah, I _swear_.” Josiah growls.

 

“Your _stupid_ jokes are gonna screw over the timeline if you keep this up.” Ilah growls through her teeth, the two glaring at each other, the tablets forgotten.

 

“I was _describing_ where I was. I never _said_ it, you dimwit.” Josiah defends himself.

 

“Yeah? Well no describing. We don't reveal more than we have to.” Ilah reminds her brother.

 

“Whatever, _Mom_.” Josiah rolls his eyes.

 

“Ooh, _classic_ , Josiah. _Real_ classic.” Ilah is not pleased by her brother's words.

 

“You guys are so childish.” Keith scoffs from the wall he observes from. The two had forgotten he was there and upon realizing it they really didn’t mind because their Dad had seen them argue all the time. Then they remember, this wasn’t _their_ Dad. At least, not yet.

 

“Oh, like you and Lance are any better.” Ilah places a dis on Keith’s words.

 

“Listen, I don’t care _what_ you say. You don’t know a damn thing about any one of us.” Keith defends his teammates behind the wall he intends to protect himself with.

 

“Sure, bud. Sure.” Josiah scoffs, obvious disbelief in his tone and sarcasm.

 

“You _don’t_. Don’t pretend you do.” Keith grits through his teeth. The moment they showed up he already held a grudge as he does with new people but there was something about these two that made him feel something he hadn’t felt in years, and he hated them for that.

 

“Buddy, it’s not pretend.” Josiah scoffs with doubt, “I know more about you than you know about yourself. I know where you’ll be two years from now. Five years from now. Seven. _Nine._ _23._ Alright?” Josiah suddenly becomes defensive and his attitude reminds him quickly of why he earned the nickname KJ. His temper would ultimately be his signature, but he didn’t mind. Not really.

 

“Really? Where then? Where could I _possibly be_ that you _know_ _23_ damn years from now?!” Keith shouts back. His hands are locked at his side with tight fists. He has no intentions of hitting them but with the way this conversation is going he just might do it for the hell of it.

 

“ _Dead!_ Alright?! You’re dead! You left me _alone_ ! You promised you wouldn’t but then you did and you _lied_ and you were gone! Just like everyone else in my life!” Josiah yells back at the red Paladin.

 

The room suddenly falls quiet as Keith’s expression softens along with his posture. Ilah is looking at her brother, ready to support him or hold him back depending on his reaction. She knew him far too well. Josiah felt the rebel tear slide down his cheek. It must’ve leaked from the cracks in his voice. He looked up, trying to prevent it from falling but failing. He quickly wipes it away, attempting to pretend that it never happened in the first place.

 

“Damnit.” Josiah mumbles and shakes his head. He stands up and leaves the lounge room with a slight rush. Keith and Ilah just watch, hoping he’ll change his mind and come back but they both knew he wouldn’t.

 

Ilah looks back over at Keith, expecting some sort of reaction out of him on what to do. She keeps forgetting he’s not the Keith she knew. He’s someone else. Keith lowers his head and places a hand on his forehead, shaking his head. He knows he’s messed up and he really doesn’t know how to fix it.

 

Ilah’s gaze drops to a more calm composition but she keeps her eyes on Keith. Seeing her Dad before what he comes to be the amazing man he is, it’s different. It’s weird watching the journey one of her favorite people go through in person. She had never asked for it but was so glad she got it.

 

“Orphanage.” Ilah drops her head to stare at her lap and play with her hands while Keith changes the direction of his eyes to Ilah, “You asked where he was the year before coming her. He was in an orphanage.” Ilah reveals. All Keith can do is stare because the information changes a lot more than he’d like to admit and is relatable against his will.

 

“The first year of his life consisted of an endless loop of people reminding him he’s _not wanted_ . When you came around, that changed. I think sometimes he still believes no one wants him, but you gave him a reason _not_ to believe that. Nobody else could do that. Not Lance. Not Me. Not anyone. But _you did.”_ Ilah reveals more than she probably should and she knows this by now, but she simply doesn’t care. With the way things are going right now they’ll never be able to save their parents, she needed to change _something_.

 

“So many people made him believe he was nothing.” Ilah pointed out as she stood up. Keith watched her with wide eyes as she made her way towards the exit, the same one that Josiah went out of. Before exiting she stops in the doorway and turns her head only slight so Keith can hear her, “Don’t be one of those people.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I’m aware that in the fandom with this head cannon they call Keith and Lance Dad and Papa, but nah. My bud has two Dads and he calls both of them Dad so when I hang out with him or talk to him I’m used to him referring to both his parents as Dad and if clarification is needed then I simply ask and he gives me the first name. I’m used to Dad and Dad so I’m keeping that in this, oof


End file.
